Leo's One and Only
by innocent-rebel
Summary: Leo meets a girl he instantly falls in love with, but the Shredder has other plans in mind.BAD, BAD, BAD PLANS.nothings dirty. This is for you Beth.Please R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not under any circumstances own the TMNT, I just borrow them a whole bunch so my imagination can have fun and I don't go crazy with story ideas. I also do not own Beth Hart, she owns herself and is just used in this story as a main character and Leo's love.

A/N: This story was written for my new friend Beth Hart, and fellow TMNT fan. Warning, Fluff, (first real attempt at fluff) but a lot of action to. Please read and review, but above all else just enjoy and have fun.

It was a cold night in New York City. Anyone with some sense would have gone in by now to avoid the cold night air, but not him. Leo didn't care how cold it got, he was going to stay and watch. He felt the beginning of a small smile cross his lips as he stared at the figure below.

He didn't remember exactly when he started coming out here every nigh, but he did know that it was all for the sake of watching her. Leo did however remember that the first time he'd seen her was late last month when he was out on a solo training run.

He'd been running and jumping over and across rooftops for a good hour, then afterwards had stopped at a small cement structure in a secluded part of Central Park to practice some katas before he went home. It had been dark enough so he was sure that no one would see him and even if they did getting away without a trace or sound was not a problem. He was ninja after all.

Leo was so deep into concentration, his every last muscle and sense so fine tuned at this point, that he should have been able to hear a pin drop from a mile away and then give the exact location of where it was and where it had fallen from. Then he heard it, footsteps approaching his practice spot.

They were close, too close. He realized that he wouldn't be able to get away unseen the way he normally would do it. Mentally cursing himself for not being able to hear them sooner, Leo swung up into a large tree that luckily had a large branch directly overhead with plenty of leaves and shadows for camouflage.

After a few seconds, the outline of someone, maybe slightly over five feet tall came into view. The figure paused for a brief moment as if taking in all the surroundings. Once satisfied, the stranger came over to where Leo had just left.

Now that Leo was closer he could make out some features of the darkened figure. It was obviously a young woman, from what he could tell it would be almost impossible for her to be anything over the age of twenty. Hearing a gentle swishing sound, Leo was able to make out that her hair was probably a good four feet long, kept back in a loose ponytail at the moment.

Suddenly a cold worry gripped his heart. Women, especially the young and attractive ones in this city, alone and this late at night in such a secluded part of Central Park, could become prime targets and eventually victims for rousing street gangs along with any other pervert this city had to offer.

Then without warning, and an incredible ease, she jumped up onto the platform Leo had just abandoned and started doing something very familiar. "No Way!" Leo exclaimed to himself.

He couldn't believe it, even though he seeing this event unfold with his own two eyes. She was doing a kata and not just any kata, but the one that he himself had just finished doing. Leo peered closer. No, she wasn't a member of the Foot. Her movements were far too graceful and carried a sense of to much honor for her to belong to that ruthless, gang of dishonorable thugs. She also bared no symbol of that clan anywhere Leo could see.

Leo smiled and settled back a bit into the comfort of the tree. "I'll just watch and make sure she's o.k." he told himself, but deep down inside himself Leo knew that it was something a lot more powerful that held him there. Suddenly he found that, more than anything, he wanted to know her.

After what seemed like only a few minutes, had gone by she ended in the final position and back flipped soundlessly off of the structure onto the ground. As she started to walk away, she stopped suddenly at the tree where Leo was hiding. He froze. "Dang it!" he cursed himself. He'd been so careful not to make even one hint of a sound. But despite the need to stay hidden he couldn't resist the urge to look down into her face. Looking down he found a pair of soft dark brown eyes looking up into his hidden azure blue ones. They were the most captivating eyes he'd ever gazed upon in his entire life. They seemed to carry an immense softness and compassion in them, while also holding a unique will, along with a slightly mischievous glint of course. Her hair was dark brown and curly, now closer he could tell that his estimate about its length had been accurate, it was indeed four feet long. Leo then noticed a small smile had touched her lips as if she knew someone was there.

After a few minutes her eyes left the tree as she wandered away, turning back suddenly as if in hopes of seeing something. Luckily the blue clad turtle had not yet climbed down form his hiding spot. After a minute or so she finally turned to leave as Leo watched her silhouette disappear into the night. Sitting back Leo sighed and found himself wishing that he'd been able to hold her gaze for just a few minutes more, wishing that he'd been able to speak with her and wishing that he'd just been able to get her name.

Slipping out of the tree, thoughts of her plagued his mind the entire way home. Who is she? Where did she learn ninjitsu? Did she know he was there? Making up his mind Leo decided to find out.

Over the next few nights Leo came back to the park to watch for her and almost every night she was there. Every night that she came she would stand by the base of the tree, every night she would stare up into the darkness along with Leo hidden eyes. Every night for just a bit longer she somehow took him away from being an outcast, for those few minutes he felt normal about himself. In the next few weeks that followed, Leo was able to put a name with her face. Beth Hart.

He liked it. The name sounded simple yet strong, kind but fierce. At least it sounded like that to him. He felt that in a special way it suited her, the name of the woman he was beginning to fall in love with. She never seemed to be around other people to much, making it all the more easier for Leo to watch her. After awhile Leo found that sometimes she would move her practice spot to the top her apartment building downtown. He'd learned this after a particularly disappointing night that Beth hadn't appeared in the park.

And now after all this time, here he was again, just watching her. This time it was in the shadows on top of a small square complex stationed atop her apartment building. He had chosen this spot because he had the perfect view of her at all times, first when she came out of the stairs the building housed, to when she started practicing and even after when she went back inside.

Leo sighed, perhaps if fates had been kinder he would be down there with her, practicing a martial art they both seemed to love. Or just talking about nothing and stare up at the stares together and then loose track of time so they were still up there to enjoy a sunrise. He didn't think that would happen though, after all he was a mutant and her human, she the beauty and he the beast or at least that's how he felt. But despite all this he could never leave his feelings for her, like he knew to avoid being hurt he should. He knew that there would be a price to be paid for loving her, but it was one he was equally willing to pay. Even though he knew that one day he may show up and she wouldn't be there, that one day she may have a husband and a life of her own. Oh, who was he trying to kid? Of course she would, but he couldn't help wondering if he might play a part in her life other than just a distant shadow that watched her from above whenever he could.

Looking down he saw her make a small misstep in one of her kata's, one that even after years and years of training had always managed to find it's way into his. Leo sighed inwardly again he and Beth were so much alike. Though she'd probably never know it.

Stepping into a wet patch from last nights rain, Beth fell hard onto her hands and knees. Leo's ice blue eyes winced in sympathy at her fall, how he wished that he could be the one to help her up, to hold her and perhaps even kiss her. This last thought causing him to blush furiously.

Groaning, Beth got up and half yelled "Why can't I get this stupid move right!"

Leo had to hide a chuckle. How many times had he asked himself that same question. Then he saw something that made all amusement disappear from his face and was replaced with a seriousness and worry. Not to far away in the shadows of other roofs he could see outlines of several figures, all of them bearing the symbol of the Foot Clan and all of their attention was focused directly on Beth as they silently approached her.

To be continued…

A/N: Yes I do love to be on the giving end of cliffhangers. Update coming soon. Please review, they really help and make me feel good. Also an update is coming very, very soon for Rumors of a Rose, I just had a tiny case of writers block on that story.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. Pure and Simple. I also do not own Beth Hart, she owns herself and is just used as a main character in this story and Leo's love.

A/N: Thanks so much to all of those who reviewed this. That really made my day. Hope this chapter meets expectations, I tried. Thanks out **leo oneal **who beta read this for me. That helped. Please read and review, but also just enjoy and have fun.

"What the shell?" Leo thought as he silently unsheathed his katana's and made his way over to another well shadowed location where he was closer. Peering down his eyes narrowed into slits as he watched them.

It was becoming blatantly obvious that this was no training run. Their movements were much too stealthy, even for ninja and from their approach it showed they had a target. As Leo looked for an opening to attack, three small flashes of silver caught his eyes attention, bringing his steady gaze to rest on the last three members.

The first carried a small knife, it was crude, but would get a job done. The second carried a syringe with a pin sized needle attached a vile green and yellow liquid sloshed around a bit inside. Finally his eyes came to rest on the third and farthest one back this one carried what looked like a good sized coil of rope that was intertwined with what looked to be a particular thick and heavy chain.

After what seemed like an eternity Leo saw an opening, they were close now to close for him to keep concealed, but distant enough so that Beth could make an escape. Not wasting any more time, the blue clad ninja made his move…

&&&&&&&&&&&&

With a cry on his lips Leo jumped forward doing a front flip and landing firmly on the ground below.

"What the…" Beth turned around fists up and ready for anything

"GO!" Leo commanded dodging a blow to the head

"What! Are you crazy your going to get yourself killed!" Beth hollered back as she saw more and more Foot jumping on Leo

"Just get out of here! I'll hold them off but their after you! Go, run!" he screamed just barley missing getting his head whopped off by a kama Using his swords to neatly slice it in two he then used the head as a makeshift kuni blade pinning his opponent to the nearby wall.

Beth still didn't move, this guy was nuts! Thinking he could take all these others on single handedly, and yet she also knew she that she couldn't leave him for a deeper reason. The only thing that could explain it was the feeling of whenever she'd looked into the tree. Like someone was watching over her, her shadow guardian. And now this was her time to return the favor. Grapping her wooden sword she always kept nearby, Beth jumped in next to Leo, her oak blade taking a blow from an opposing katana meant for the back of the turtle's carapace.

"What are you doing? I told you to get out of here! Do you realize the kind of danger your in!" Leo asked bewildered as to why she'd stayed

"I know what you told me, but there is no way that you'd ever be able to take on this many guys by yourself. I don't care how good you are!" she called in response as they moved as one Leo blocking a blow meant for Beth on the right, Beth blocking a blow meant for Leo on the left.

"Look would you just get out of here already and call the cops or something? I **DON'T **want you getting hurt!" Leonardo had to scream over the thunder and lighting storm that had just started up as if joining in their fight for survival.

"And I don't want you getting hurt either, so deal with it!" she called back as they both dodged taking blows from to members with claws strapped to their hands.

Rolling away from the attack, Leo realized too late that they'd rolled away from each other rather than at the same time to the same spot. Fear swept him as he saw more and more Foot start to come her way. "Beth! Hang on!" he cried trying to fight his way over to her side.

"Careful, you insignificant worms! The Master doesn't want the girl hurt only secured!" an elite bellowed in reprimand as he stepped forward with some more rope.

"Over my dead body!" Leo screamed over a lighting strike getting directly in between the rope and Beth using his blades to cut it apart.

"Thanks for the save I owe you…LOOK OUT!" she yelled shoving Leo out of the way just in time taking a blow to head meant for him.

"NO!" Leonardo cried as she hit ground

"I'm fine, I'm fine." She hissed out as Leo put his arm around her keeping a sword at the ready.

As if time stopped, suddenly Leo locked eyes with the elite. Letting out a low growl the opposing ninja gave a signal to disperse "the target cannot be acquired tonight without further damage! Foot move out!" he commanded as several things of smoke suddenly went off capturing everyone in it.

It had only been fifth teen minutes, but it felt like hours had gone by. When they were sure the cost was clear Leo sheathed his katannas. Finally it seemed that all of Beth's strength left her as she crumpled fully into Leo's waiting arms.

"That's a nasty bruise." He stated tenderly sweeping a few strands of hair from her face revealing a dark purple bruise growing there. "Donny will take a look a look at it back home." He said scooping her up

"Who…Who are you." She stammered not of fear but out of pain.

Who not what. Leo took a great notice in his as he replied "Leonardo or just Leo."

"Hmm, Leonardo." She repeated as if it was a rare and beautiful thing "Sounds like your name." she smiled letting the gently swinging of being carried pull her out of pain "Where did you say we were going again?"

"My home. You can rest there and the Foot clan won't be able to find you."

"Foot clan?"

"Yeah, those…" he paused not wanting display his own colorful usage of the Japanese tongue in her presence "guys who attacked you. They were members of the Foot, my master and I can explain later after you get that bruise looked at." Leo smiled as he entered through a manhole careful to keep her from rubbing up against the cement

"Uhg. Where are we?" she grimaced wrinkling her nose at the sudden array of smells that hit her

"Home sweet home." Leo chuckled "Hey, how come you're not scared?" he questioned his laughter dieing away

"I never could judge a book by the cover even as a kid. Besides even if I could I'd still like you." She cooed her snuggling in a bit more to his plastron

Leo felt his face heat up a bit at that comment along with a certain point of hope jutting up inside of him "Could she really like me for me?" he wondered but he never expected what would come next

"Hey, Leo?"

"Yeah?"

"Stop for a second and lean closer I have a secret for you."

Doing as he was told he stopped and locked eyes with her, suddenly feeling her lips pressed against his. After about thirty seconds they pulled apart.

"It was one of those special secrets I had to tell your lips." She blushed deeply

Leo stood there stunned for a moment then surprised by his own boldness said "Mind if I return it with a secret of my own?"

"If you don't I'll give you another one." Was her reply as she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck pulling their heads closer as they kissed deeply for a good sixty seconds.

They then pulled apart locking gazes with each other. Leo's transfixed eyes on hers. Together they forgot all time and setting. They would have started again except for the fact they heard a low whistle come from the shadows as a very smug looking red masked turtle emerged arms crossed with an obvious smirk plastered on his face as he stood there taking in the scene before him.

A/N: UHOH! Leo's got some esplainin to do. And I don't think Raph will let him live this one down for a long time. LOL. Guess ya'll just have to wait for next chapter to find out what Raph does to poor Leo. Please, please, oh please leave a review on your way your out. Like I said they really help me feel good. Also the motivate me to update as fast as school allows.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: sighs how many times must I repeat in saying this tragic, tragic thing? I do not own TMNT and probably never will. sighs again and walks off utterly disappointed

A/N: I'm BA-ACK. Hi all did you miss me?hears cricket sounds ok, well then heres the story. Real sorry about the lateness of this update and all, but around this time finals start up for me and so well you know…Who else out there really dislikes finals weeks? Anyways, THANKS SOOOOOOOO MUCH to all of you who took the time to read this story, that always means a lot to me and is just like getting a present. Starts singing "All I want for Christmas is reviews…" yeah lame I know, but I hope that this chapter makes up for it and adds a little holiday cheer (as long as some suspense, no not really. In this chapter at least) to everyone's day. Merry (early) Christmas. Please, please, please oh please review dear friends. And finally after all this pointless and annoying dribble here's the story.

This story is dedicated to Beth Hart and her love of Leonardo.

Leo and Beth both felt their faces go into a crimson flurry as Raph stepped completely out of the shadows. His gaze never wavering and neither did his smug expression. That only seemed to widen as he got closer. Trying to prevent what could be a very repeating and embarrassing out come for both Beth and himself, Leo spoke up.

"Raph, shouldn't you be off on patrol right now?"

"Why's that Leo? You wanna make sure no ones around to watch ya play tonsil hockey with this hot chick?" He smiled evily before adding "So who's winning anyway?"

"RAPH!" Leo half yelled "Look she just got hurt is all. For some reason the Foot were after her and…"

"You just happened to be in that part of town?" he chuckled "I was wondering where you'd been sneaking off to for the past month."

"You've been watching me for a month?" Beth suddenly asked both flattered and slightly disturbed

"Not helping." Leo replied with a small forced and nervous smile never taking his eyes off his hotheaded brother, when the realization struck him that Mikey wasn't ever going to let him live this down once Raph, who undoubtedly would, told him about it.

"Sorry."

"Anyway, she was ambushed and got hurt so…Why am I even explaining this to you Raphael?" Leo asked a little shocked and more than embarrassed that he had actually taken the time to stand here and try to explain to his brother. Looking down a gasp caught in his throat as he saw how large that bruise was now. "We'll talk about this later Raph, and that's IF and only IF both Beth and I agree to."

The red masked turtle looked as if he had something to add, but a glare from Beth sent him the message he'd better keep quiet for awhile. Raph merely nodded as they kept making their way towards the Lair. The smile though would be there for awhile. After all it wasn't every day you'd catch Leo in a make-out session some beautiful girl. He just wondered how long he and Mikey could make this torture last for poor Leo.

Leo's thoughts, however were else where. Most on Beth and how stupid he'd been for just standing there like an idiot, while her head was probably ringing; another was on what the heck had the Foot wanted. The last one though was probably the most frightening one not one thing at that moment could've freaked Leo out more than if they got home and after hearing what Raph saw, Splinter said those infamous fatherly words "My son, we need to have a _talk." _ and not just a _talk_, but the _talk. _Once when he was eleven was enough of that discussion with his father for a lifetime.

Everything looked peaceful as they entered the Lair. With any hope Don wouldn't be busy and Mikey would.

"So…how many brothers do you have anyway?" Beth asked pulling Leo out of his thoughts

"Three. There's Mikey, Don and you've already met Raphael." He said stressing his brother's full name as he made his way to Don's lab. Walking in they saw the purple clad turtle sitting at his work bench, hundreds of papers, a glowing computer screen, and science books on things even Leatherhead had a hard time understanding now and again were all nestled around him.

"Hey Leo, what's up…" he paused looking up from his work to take in the scene "Leo?"

"Hi, I'm Beth. Beth Hart if it matters. I got in a fight and your brother was kind enough to help me out. AH!" She started trying in an effort to help Leo, pain suddenly hitting her square in the eyes as her pain came back from the sudden brightness.

"Ooo." Don hissed as if he felt her pain "Here let me look at that." He smiled getting up helping Beth down from Leo's arms leading her over to a table. "Now, I'm going to check and see if you have a concussion o.k?"

"Got ya." Was her only slightly dazed reply

"Good. First follow my finger without moving your head and tell me if it hurts." Don instructed "Hey Leo, would you mind getting some cloths from the kitchen? A cold compress may help the swelling regardless of what it is, just a nasty bump or being a concussion." The peaceful ninja instructed

Nodding Leo left the room to get what Donny requested only to be met by a very smug Raph once again. "Well looks like you got competition bro." he snickered

"Stick it Raph." Leo said agitated he'd had enough of his brother's snide comments and knew there'd be plenty more when Mikey was around.

Pulling out the dish cloths Leo knew he had nothing to worry about. Right?

A/N: Ok short chapter I know and aren't you just so darn eager to find out what the Foot are after? I know I am! Oh wait a minute I'm writing the story. Hmmm…well if you don't know and I don't know…Oy. This can't be good. lol. Just playing with you there, I know what's coming next but ya'll just have to wait until I post the next chapter to find out. By the way once again thanks to all who reviewed this for me and a special thanks goes out to **Leo Oneil** who helped me a great deal by beta reading this chapter. Thanks I owe you one. Along with everybody who reviewed. So PLEEEEEEEEEEASE review!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Me? Nope I don't them. Wow, now there's a depressing fact of life huh?

A/N: Ok first I just want to say **BIG THANKS** to **Leo Oneil** for beta reading this for me it has helped me out a lot. Please read and review, but most of all just enjoy and have fun after all that's the reason to write isn't it. And THANKS out there to all of you who review and have reviewed already they mean a lot and put a smile on face. There's both some action in here and some fluff as well in this chapter. Anyways after all those author notes here's the story…

This story is dedicated to Beth Hart and her love of Leonardo.

Silence erupted through the halls at Foot headquarters, as the soldiers returned empty handed from the night's mission. Fear swept them as they moved gracefully towards the innermost chamber. Shredder would be waiting there, and after this failure not one of them was sure what would be their fate. Dishonor, demotion punishment and torture they could deal with and could only hope it'd be that light of a sentence for them. Knowing though, if Saki were to raise his bladed arm cuff, their fate was sealed without even a glimmer of hope waiting to find them. These thoughts making the mood even heavier as they all finally approached the symbol decorated doors. The guard there casting both a condemning and sympathizing glance their way as he nodded, letting them in to meet their fate along with quite possibly, their Maker.

They found their sensei sitting on small, square, blood red cushion behind his small desk in a cross legged lotus position sipping tea. He looked both annoyed at being interrupted and hopeful at any news his followers would bring him regarding his target.

"Speak." He commanded as they all assembled in front of him bowed low on one knee

"Master Shredder, we…" the head of the elite began then paused taking a deep breath "we have located the target as requested, but have failed in capturing her."

"What!" Saki yelled raising himself immediately to his full height at this news "How could you fools let her escape! She is the key to my source of gaining ultimate power over those pitiful Utroms!" He stormed

"Master, we beg your forgiveness, But there was…an interference." The trembling guard spoke searching for the right words, trying to not bring up the turtles, namely Leonardo. If it was found they lost to him and a mere girl, almost a child none the less, no mercy would be given to them.

But Saki was not pleased with this answer, pressing he addressed the feared question. "And who, pray tell was this interference!" he bellowed coming closer

"The turtle known," he paused once again as his master got even closer an evil intent in his eyes "as Leonardo." He finished.

Not even hesitating, a cry of pure and blind rage escaped Saki's throat as he slit the Guard across his face, the hefty armor no match for Saki's blade or the strength of his exoskeleton. Making contact the guard slid across the floor for all to see. A small trail of crimson was traced along the marble and wood flooring. The others winced slightly.

"That was an elite, how much harsher will our punishment be." One thought cringing as he witnessed the guard make a fatal error. On instinct the fallen soldier raised his hand to feel the deepness of the cut. In Saki's eyes this was a sign of weakness, something he despised.

Lunging forward Saki tore at the fallen man "You were not worthy of the mission!" he cried darkness cutting at the edge of every word.

Keeping there eyes forward, the rest of the team only heard a strangled plea for mercy as they then received sound of the hard cold metal tearing into human flesh.

Taking in a deep breath as he stared at what used to be one of his finest warriors, the Shredder returned to face the rest, a slightly calmer expression outlined his face. "So, Leonardo has once again interfered with my plans has he? Well, we will all have to make sure that he does not ever have that chance again." Saki smiled now almost fatherly like. "Tell me did any of you notice what the reptile was up to? Training? Out on a 'patrol' with his brother's? Meditating with the rodent? Or perhaps he was just walking around looking at the life denied to him and his kind?"

Silence once again coated the inner chamber as the followers all glanced about nervously. That is until, either bravery or stupidity seized one member as he began "Master, it seemed as if the turtle was not doing any of those things, but instead was watching her. Presumably I mean."

"Why is that?"

"From where he attacked it would seem to have an almost perfect view of the child."

Chuckling, a slow and malicious smile curved his lips. "So it appears our friend, Leonardo has feelings for this girl." He smile increased as he pondered this. Letting out another shrill laugh that could in some places have caused glass and fine china to crack "This could be more rewarding, than I ever deemed possible. Yes quite rewarding indeed." He whispered before continuing "Send word to our benefactor that we are in the process of obtaining their long awaited goal. Also set surveillance out around the city, be on constant watch for this girl. You must not let her elude you, kill the turtles if you must, but avoid that if possible. My friend wishes that they remain unharmed for the time being."

Giving a nod the lone foot got up to do as told. Saki closely followed, turning around he saw the rest still bowed. "Oh and to the rest of you. Failure was not an option." He smiled sweetly before raising his gauntlet. Instantly the doors snapped shut as he walked away, listening to the screams as poisonous gas began to fill the room he left behind. All the while still chuckling "At last I know what you mean, old friend. The turtles do have a weakness it was only a matter of time to discover it."

Back at the lair…

Returning very soon with a few rags and a bowl full of cold water, Leo entered the room to find Don carefully placing Beth on a cot. Worry struck him again. More wounds? Was something severe?

Hurriedly rushing in Leo nearly dropped the bowel in anticipation of news "How is she?" he asked dreading an answer

Before Donny could answer Beth's voice piped in "I'm fine, nothing to worry about. Ow." She hissed laying back a little

"It's a concussion, mild, but still she needs to stay up for a few hours." Don smiled turning to Leo his brother's expression doing nothing to help his worry. Coming over he took a seat next to her as he heard Donny chuckling slightly leaving the room a small whistling tune could be heard from him

"Even Donny." He sighed then turning his attention fully on Beth "So how are you feeling?" he asked again dipping the cloth in water, gently applying pressure to the wounded area

"Didn't you already ask that?" she teased a small bit of pink could be seen in Leonardo's face, this was not how he had hoped their first conversation would go

"Um, yeah, I was er…just…" his mind was screaming 'You idiot, you've practiced this a hundred times and now you can't get it right? Man you are hopeless.'

"It's o.k. in fact I think its, kinda cute." She blushed sitting back up a little brushing away a few stray hairs that lingered around her face "After all if positions we're switched that's all I'd be concerned about." She smiled reassuringly

"Thanks." He paused searching for a conversation starter his eyes falling on Don's Bo. Perfect. Ninjistu. "So I saw you practicing, where'd you learn that?"

"What?"

"The way of the ninja. Do you have a sensei?"

"I wish. In truth, I've just been trying to teach myself from books, videos and such. Not a lot of people here train in ninjistu and the ones I've heard about, shouldn't really be trusted."

"Really?" he was intrigued and an idea began to tug at his mind "Say Ms.Hart…"

"Please call me Beth." She smiled warmly snuggling up to him

Instinct kicked in as he placed his arm around her, pulling his new found love closer "Beth." He corrected "I don't know if you'd be up for it, but maybe after your feeling better, I could show you a few things. Hang out…in the dojo, talk about er….weapons and that type of thing." he was rambling he knew, even to him his voice sounded to be loaded with stupidity, he was sure she was annoyed by now, but never quite expected what came next. A sudden feeling of velvet lips being pressed against his pulled him out of his thoughts. Shocked he looked down to meet the bright gaze of a very beautiful woman

"So, by ninja standards, was that considered a weapon?" she smiled guys always got like this nerves talking before thought could catch up with them. But she heard every word clearly. By dojo he probably meant park, roof, lake side, alone. And by 'weapons' he meant plans, future, them, and of course both events would require alone time and a lot soul kissing (when you kiss the one you truly love)

"Could be." He added "But everything goes better in pairs." He grinned leaning in for another kiss. Once again time got away from them as they locked their arms around each other, before long Beth wasn't lying down but nestled on Leo's lap as they continued.

In between a breath Leo found himself voicing the words that had been screaming at his subconscious for the past month "I love you." Still in an embrace Leo half expected her to pull away or smack him. They'd only met like what? A couple hours ago and here he was letting her know what he felt.

Neither of these things were received by him, instead he heard her whisper "Finally." As her hair swept across his shoulders, Beth said nestling his neck. Then spoke "I love you to."

With one deep and final kiss they pulled apart.

"WooHoo! Leonardo." They heard a sudden and unwelcome voice break in, Beth would swear she could literally see the vein throbbing in the blue masked turtles head as they turned around to an orange masked turtle walk in with a chuckle "Raph told me you were getting action, but I never thought this." Both faces were a shade comparable to a cheery tomato at this point

"Mikey…" would they never stop!

"Oh don't mind me bro. I'm just an observer. Like when April got us to go see Legally Blonde with her, only you don't have to pay eight bucks to watch two people play. Did Leo tell you about that? We had to practically strap Raph and Cassey to their seats for that movie. HAHAHA! Good times. Good times. By the way I'm Mikey, whats yours pretty lady?" he smiled extending his hand.

Before Leo could answer Don came walking in "Mike! I told you to leave them…alone." He paused taking in the sight when yet another rough laugh broke in

"Told ya Mikey, quite a sight huh? Not everyday we catch Fearless here in a make out session with a hot chick." He smiled getting closer

Before Leo could make a sound Beth grabbed her head in fake pain. Immediately Donny rushed everyone out. Once gone Beth sat up again "So, that help any?" she laughed

Leo smiled at the twinkle in her eye "Yeah, it helped. Brothers. But what can you do right?" he teased

"Right." She responded leaning in for another kiss

Just before meeting Mikeys voice called out "Leo as soon as you can Master Splinter wants to have A talk. Or rather 'THE Talk'"

Leo's eyes got wide at this. Oh man, please not the talk anything but the talk. Like he remembered once at eleven was enough!

"It's o.k. I'll wait for you and then we can talk a little with words." She paused as she was set back down on the bed "And then continue our conversation on 'weapons'" she smirked as he turned to leave

"Count on it." He smiled broadly, making a mental note to get Raphael back as soon as possible for that. However his grin would be there for awhile. He just to hoped his father wouldn't take it the wrong way during his explanation.

A/N: oooh sinister chapter huh? lol(nah I'm not that creepy) But for the record, Does anyone else think that its scarry to write scenes for this guy? He scares the bageebers(grandma's word) outta me! That's regarding the Shredder I mean, I came up with this chapter a long time ago but it never got the chance to post it until recently so thanks for all your patience and support. Oh and I mixed chapter four and five together so you get two updates for the updates of one.(hope that made sense) anyways hope you enjoyed this. Mikey's such a little trouble maker isn't he? Lol.

Catch ya later,

innocent-rebel

God Bless & Merry Christmas


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing.

A/N: Thanks you guys so much for reviewing and all the feedback on this story. That made me feel so good. Ok I know I've said this before, but there is a part of me that will pretty much always be surprised when someone enjoys my work. I always seem to check and be like is there anyone else in the room? So yeah, glad you liked it. Please R&R but most of all just have fun and enjoy

This is dedicated to my friend Beth and her love of Leonardo.

Leo looked around cautiously as he exited his father's room. He definitely did not want to questions to be asked of how it went. Never in all his life had he been that red, or embarrassed. Since he was older his master had not held back on all the facts about male and female relationships. Boy was that a subject he never wanted to hear about again! The thing that saddened at the end was although he never believed that this had been his brother's intention. Splinter was now concerned about the strength of the attraction between his son and Beth. Needless to say as any parent would in this situation Splinter had opted that after a bit more of recovery Beth stay with April until they could figure out what the Foot were after.

Sighing Leo made his way to Donnie's room. As he approached the room he heard voices. Their owners were none other than his brainy brother and Beth. Using his ninja skills Leo decided to get closer and see what they were talking about exactly.

Peering around the corner as if only a shadow Leo understood them talking about certain experiments that had been performed or were going to be attempted by themselves or others in the near future. He debated walking in and just telling her, but decided to observe his brother for a moment. He had to admit he felt a bit jealous as he watched the ease Don had of talking to this beautiful girl. She was smiling ear to ear as they continued talking. He knew she looked the same when they were together, happier even, but still he wished he could have that sense of comfort with her. Or maybe with himself next to her. Leo still found it hard to believe that this wasn't all a dream and that'd he'd actually kissed the girl he loved.

Shaking his head Leo dismissed these thoughts only to be hit with the memory of Raph's words to him earlier "Looks like you got some completion for that hot chick, bro." he meant it teasingly but those words were now hanging over Leonardo. Shaking it off once again he went into the room.

"Hi Leo." Beth instantly greeted and brightened more if that was possible "How'd the talk with your father go?" she asked in deep sympathy of the amused genre

"Ugh, lets just pray that I never, NEVER, have to go through that again!" he smiled trying to keep the edge out of his voice Donnie already had a girlfriend so why should he be interested that way in Beth?

Tilting her head Beth sensed something else was up "Anything else?" she cooed as Leo walked over Don immediately taking the cue to vamosh from there. Leo had always done the same for him when Sam had been over along with keeping Raph and Mikey away from the cameras. He figured he'd return the favor as he excused himself.

"Well, nothings wrong, if that's what you mean. But I have a feeling that your not going to like what I have to say all that much." He smiled hesitantly as she placed her bandaged head against his plastron looking up at him with huge eyes or the puppy dog look so he had to tell her.

Stiffiling a chuckle Leo gently caressed her hair. "Well, ever since Raph and Mikey spilled the beans on us. Master Splinter thinks that after a bit I should take you to April's

place for the night. Because well you know he thinks that…um" Leo trailed off not wanting her be embarrassed

"Don't worry, I understand. But you have to promise me two things. O.k?"

"Sure."

"O.k. first off it has to be you and only you that takes me where I'm going. After all we haven't really finished our conversation. Second You need to help me get Raph and Mikey back for this. Promise?" she smiled sweetly

This time the blue masked turtle just had to laugh "O.k. promise. In fact on the second request I already have a few things in mind." He smiled leaning to whisper something in her ear. "One Raph hates bugs, I mean he hates them. as in they scare him."

"Mr. Big tough guy? Scared of a little ol bug? This should be fun." She giggled

"Oh you've no idea. Second Mike, even though he's like what now 17 is still terrorfied of ghosts in his closet." He finished snickering knowing that if his brothers ever got wind that he told someone their secrets would have his head.

"We are so evil." The young girl giggled again nestling her head into Leo's shoulder as he tilted her head back and stared once again into beautifully transfixing brown eyes

"Oh yes we are." He smiled before leaning in to give on final kiss before they began their departure.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Footsteps clattered through the halls in area 51 as Bishop opened his comunicater.

He grimaced as the screen flipped on and Saki's face appeared. 'to bad I can't have him as an experiment.' Bishop thought coldly before beginging.

"Agent Bishop to Oroko Saki. Do you read?"

"Yes, I am here you idiot." The utrom replied just as coldly

"Do you have the girl?"

"My incompeteiont minions are out searching for her right now. Though with those freaks out there helping her, we may have a time getting to her."

"Well isn't that the point? Find their weakness than exploit it to get them in here? For Leonardo it seems to be this girl."

"All in due time Bishop. All in due time." Saki answered, still angered by the evenings failure along with the fact that he had killed one of his best guards. The killing he didn't regret, but it would take a long time to find someone with that much skill again.

"Well you just remember our little deal. You get me the girl so I can get the turtles and I give you government covering for your little hunting party. Along with this." He smiled evily taking out a faint green glowing gem "For if your plan is going to succed I suspect you'll need it."

"No, I won't forget. But if this is a setup then I swear that I'll have your head still swimming in blood on a platter before me. For all to see what happens when you cross or defy me."

Bishop chuckled a little as if this was a joke "No we wouldn't want that now would we? Lose your doubts though my 'friend' for this is anything but a setup." 'for me anyway' he thought wickedly as he saw the face turn for a moment to look at a monitor

"HA! How stupid can those fools be!"

"What is it."

"Nothing, but I can assure you the girl is closer now than before. Much closer, he smiled."

Giving a nod Bishop signed out satisfied at both the near completion and craftyness of his plot. Yes he'd get the girl then she would get the turtles for him, but Saki would never either government protection nor the gem he sought to carry out his wicked scheme.

On the other end of the line Saki smiled in satisfaction, as he watched the turtles van come to halt just outside Ms. O'Neil's antique shop. Getting out of it was the beautiful woman. In spite of himself even the distgusting alien had to admit she held great beauty. And of course a trenchcoated figure helping her down and swinging her around in his arms as they laughed and kissed eachother before disappearing inside. The blue bandanna tails signifying it as Leonardo.

"Master, we are stationed what are your orders?" A voice broke through on a small intercom

"I want you to wait till the reptile is gone and everyone else asleep. Then strike, but do not harm the girl anymore than you have to. Understood."

"Yes sir.

"And one more thing, No slip ups!" he said coolly eyeing his still blood stained arm piece

"Yes master." The voice of the leader of that unit of Foot answered switching off as he watched from the shadows with others; Preparing to strike at any given moment in time.

To be continued…

A/N: Oo now Bishops in the mix. I just love complicating things. And what's up with that gem? Don't worry we'll find out in later chapter. So um please review and tell me what you think, good, bad or whatever. Yeah I know I was being evil with Leo and the "talk' but for everyone's sanity and what's left of mine, I didn't put to much in there, so I leave it up to you to wonder what Leonardo was put through by his over concerned father and what the Shredder has in store. And once again, please oh please oh PLEASE! REVIEW! I beg of you.


End file.
